


Possibilities

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: AUs, Death, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, kind of a 4th wall break, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: She strode through the starry white, grey wings curled on her back as she approached another portal, observing the girl sitting at its entrance.-In the end, the inevitable always happens.No matter how much we hope, how many scenarios we put them in, if they live there, they're always dead in the original.





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts), [CinderScoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderScoria/gifts), [Willowcat88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/gifts).



> I wrote this at like midnight instead of the next chapter of AA (should be up later today) or a One-Shot request (those are coming we swear)

_Another one gone._  
  
She sighed, cradling the crystal ball in her hands, a freshly dead soul residing in its reflection.  
  
_At least it had a bright side this time_.  
  
She strode through the starry white, grey wings curled on her back as she approached another portal, observing the girl sitting at its entrance.  
  
"Got another one for you R, be careful with her, another betrayal."   
  
The younger guardian looked up at her, taking in a hiss of air.  
  
"Another coffin?"  
  
"Iron maiden."  
  
"Eh, close enough."  
  
The girl stood up, gently taking the crystal, peering in at the scene taking place, looping over and over.   
  
"Oh wow she isn't doing too good. Well, I haven't gotten one that's  _too_ emotionally damaged yet, so here's too a track record. Okaywellbye-"  
  
"R."  
  
The girl had turned on her heels, preparing to enter her own world before being stopped. She slowly turned around.  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
The taller guardian held up a small ticket labelled " _Revive One_ " on its front, the picture of a golden harp on the back. R sighed.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Detective, Matt."  
  
Her shoulders dipped, a looked of disbelief and vague annoyance on her face.  
  
"Really? Oh but he's really cool-"  
  
"Don't  _but_  me, you have like what, twenty? Over there. And besides, you should be happy for him, and his friends who are still alive."  
  
She shrugged, snapping up the ticket and disappearing into her portal.  
  
After a few minutes she returned, an orange orb in her hands, sparking with a golden energy.  
  
"Here's your revival."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yo- L what number are you on now?"  
  
The two turned around to the figure approaching them.  
  
"This," she held up the crystal, "will take us back to six, you should be getting your usual three if all goes to plan."  
  
They shrugged.  
  
"Well as long as they stay safe, three right?"  
  
"As I said, three can survive but there's still the possibility of unnecessary deaths."  
  
"Can they not die?"  
  
"I don't make the rules, J. How are your four doing anyway."  
  
"They're emotionally drained as usual, the first two might kiss though, I can feel it happening."  
  
"Great, they were adorable."  
  
"Don't you have a revival to be bringing?"  
  
"Oh- shoot right, oh dear he's going to be late. I hope they're okay with waiting. Before I go, how are the AU hoppers doing?"  
  
"T's currently looking after a group of normal teens in a death-trap. Oh- one of the new girls has been going through a bunch of new scenarios for this current lot."  
  
"Great, have either of you found anything new?"  
  
"Not much, I've been busy with these survivors. R found something though."  
  
The younger girl was practically buzzing.  
  
"Yeah, I found a universe where they're all little kids, J and T are gonna help me take care of them. Also there's one that looks like a seventies setting forming just down the way."  
  
"Interesting- Well, now I'm at least a half hour late. See you soon."  
  
The others waved goodbye as she glided back to her own portal. Her eyes flicked to the one beside it.   
  
_They all lived in that one_.  
  
She sighed, before moving back to the main hub. This was the one all the others stemmed from, in this one they  _had_  to die.  
  
The crystal felt warm in her hands despite its normal cold touch, she smiled.  
  
"Maybe you'll make it out of this one."  
  
She stepped through the portal,  watching as the detective was warmly embraced by his friends.  
  
_Well._  
  
At least for once they're happy here.  
  
But the cycle still continues.  
  
And someone must still die.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened.


End file.
